lose it
by Wingedteen
Summary: max and the flock have lost thier memories the only intact thing about them is there wings, the strange flashbacks they keep seeing. itex made sure they live countries apart so that they cant trigger their memory, but what happens when max and fang meet?
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride-lose it

Max Fang Iggy Nudge Angel and total have lost their memory. They live out there somewhat normal lives in the world. But what happens when the leader gets a memory jog, Along with the others. Minor/major fax.

_Max pov_

"Max, Max!" I huffed in my seat at the back of the car,

"What mum?" I asked not looking at her face in the review mirror.

"Honey, you can't stay mad forever, we had to move, and you have to go to your first day a Cournsdale high. I'm really sorry we had to move from Gargalesburg, But this could be my big break!"

I grunted, at least in 'Galesburg, I was finally fitting in, finally making friends, but now I had to start again. It felt like had been moving all my life, when this is only the second time. Sigh, I've always been the odd ball. I watched the scenery of Cournsdale flash by, it was actually quite pretty. But I was in too bad a move to appreciate it.

"Were here Sweetie, have fun!" my mom cried cheerfully. Have fun? "Yeah right" I grunted under my breath, climbing out of the car, and slamming the door behind me. I know I'm supposed to love my mum and all, but even when I'm not mad at her I still don't love her. I mean, I'm 16 now, I'm not a kid, but I'm still supposed to love her right? I trudged into what id like to call the gates of hell.

"Class, we have a new student. This is max, max; welcome to class 10"said my apparent teacher/hell supervisor, the tag on his shirt read, Mr.Goruntire.

"Max, were almost out of desks, pick a seat and well start."

"She can sit next to me Mr G!" yelled a girl near the back, ok, Becky; you're now in charge of Miss Ride here ok? Max, that ok with you?" he asked

"Sure" I said shrugging, but inside I was thrilled someone had accepted me.

"So where'd you move here from?" Becky asked leaning over,

"Gargalesburg" I whispered, still looking at the teacher.

"I'm Rebecka Cantal, everyone calls me Becky."

"Maximum Ride, I like just max"

"Cool, can you sit with me at lunch, my friends away, unless you want to sit with the _popular gang._"

I laughed "I wouldn't exactly fit in,"

"Are you joking? The leader, Katherine, was the hottest girl in school till sound an hour ago, when you walked in the class! Listen" she said hissing the sentence as if I was pulling her leg. But I listen all the same. I heard various whispers of, 'my god is she hot!' 'I'm so going to ask her out at lunch!' and 'I bet she's going to be top pop!'

"Top pop?" I asked,

"Top popular"

"oooh" I said, really I looked that good? I thought I was pretty an all but I never thought that I was you know, head turning.

"so which guy in the school do you like?" she asked poking me and giggling.

"no one," I said confused. She gaped at me, like I had just sworn on the top of my lungs at the principal or something.

"your not gay right?" she said cautiously, 'gay' what does she-oooh!

"No no, it's my first day and I didn't see many people on my way through. Gay people, no offence to them, are really creepy!" I hurriedly said, embarrassed, she seemed relived.

"phew! I was so not going to hang out with you! The guys would be really disappointed, don't be surprised if you get both girls and boys asking you out!" she said. I shivered so much for lay low, go unnoticed. Ok heres a list of stick out things in me:

APPARENTLY I'm hot.

My freaking wings!

I'm not interested in guys. (Not girls either!!! ewwww!!!

Great, now I'm a stand out freak.

Fangs/nicks pov

School sucks! For the 3 years I've been going to this school, nothing interesting has ever happened! Ever! But, this new girl, max, she's, I dunno, familiar…I feel like I've known her before-impossible though. She feels like she's bringing excitement intothe school! She's not your average stuck up, teenager, she's hot, smart by the looks of it and she looks real athletic. She feels like a long lost friend, like I can tell her anything! My best friend doesn't even now my favourite food! Sigh, things are getting real creepy lately. With the flash backs, but they can't be flashbacks! Though I do keep getting a strange feeling of de ja vu.

Wow, this is really strange, even for me! And I'm a winged freak.

Angel/Ariel pov

I tossed to the other side of my bed, sleep, was going to be hard.

'_So, itex?' max said to fang._

'_I told you it was like a deer' I said._

'_That's ibex' nudge said 'and it's more goatlike than deerlike'_

'_Whatever' I said_

'_Its not ring a bell' fang pondered. _

'_They have long horns and mostly live in mountains' nudge said._

"arrrgh!" I said, after more visions like this, I focused on my mum down stairs thoughts, _was that Ariel? I should go check on her, probably another night mare._

'bring up, cookies and milk. Tomorrow ill let Ariel have a 10;30 bed time' I sent the idea to her using my mind , and she thought. _Hmm Ariel will probably want some cookies with milk, she should stay up later. _I smiled and snuggled back under the covers, waiting for my mum.

Iggy/Jeff pov

I carefully tipped in to the glass beaker the right amout of chemical, and felt the brail instructions on my desk, for science class.

"Jeff, did you pour exactly the right amount?" I sighed this man thought that just because I was blind, that I was mentally retarded.

"Yes Mr Trednyt" I said, still fingering the brail. God he was so annoying some times. Thank god he's leaving in a week. I couldn't stand his constant, 'Jeff you sure' 'let someone else do it' 'wouldn't you better off in blind school?' blind school! Jeez, he should keep his crooked nose out of my life! I'm not stupid, and he always talked really loudly like I was deaf. chemistry and cooking are my favourite classes but this teacher didn't even trust me with bicarb soda and vinegar! (A/n if you mix them together they explode, not like a bomb, just really foamy and messy) I am the best cooker in the school! My muffins are heaven apparently. Man, I'm better at chemicals than he is!

Gasman/Zephyr

"Zeph!" stop zoning out like that!" Zeph's best friends Reilly called.

"Sorry Rie thinking bout stuff." His best friend sighed.

"Hey you want to go sleepover my place? Were going to the skate park tomorrow, I'm trying out my b'day wheels" Reilly had his birthday last week and had got a new skate board as a present.

"sure, ill ask my mom, my sis Ariel's got singing lessons though, my mum reckons she's 'got the voice of an angel' " he laughed "but shed gladly ditch me with you." This was true, his mum had a fondness for Ariel, not him, she had a disgusted look in her eyes shed look at him, like he was a freak.

If only she knew.


	2. guys

Max pov

I walked through the hall my school bag under my arm, on my way to chemistry, I was looking at everyone I passed, there was a couple of groups hanging round, enjoying the few minutes till class. On one side of the room, near the lockers, were the "popular" gang, a group of maybe 5 or 6 girls were crowded around one girl, she had red hair that fell to her shoulders, makeup, and a really low cut shirt and if id known any better id swear she wasn't wearing a skirt its was around 4 inches past her waist. The girls crowding around, hanging on her every word, were dressed very similar. I glance down at my semi-grubby tee and baggy jeans. Id never really cared what people thought.

On the other side of the hall, were a bunch of guys, obviously full of themselves and most likely football players. They wolf whistled really loudly and made noises as I trudged past, I was really not in the mood. Then there were the nerds, or dorks big rimmed glasses, pimples, and neat clothes. A couple had tried wearing the same clothes as the 'in-crowd' and failed horribly. Then I saw the Goths/emos they were all dressed in black, with nose studs, or Mohawks. One was even showing of a tattoo to a couple of nose ringed and mohawked girls. One of them stood out though, and I stopped walking for a second. He had black straight hair, with a piece flopped over his right eye, he had olive skin and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing a silver chain around his neck and his muscles bulged from under his clothes. His dark eyes glittered as they met mine, and his impassive face twitched into a slight smile.

All of a sudden, somebody stepped out in front of me blocking my view.

"Hey babe" he said "I'm josh, 'sept you already know that don't you?" he paused and winked at me. "Come over at sit at my table at lunch hot stuff, we can get to know each other. Meet ya at 7 tonight for the new movie in town huh? Wadda ya say?" he winked again and beamed at me. I was just as tall as him slightly above eye level; I looked him straight in the eye and said.

"Move it _josh _you're blocking my path" I said and side stepped his shocked figure, and continued to walk calmly to class.

"You know you want me! You're just playing hard to get! You'll come begging to me! Ill still sees ya at 7!" he yelled after me as I walked into the chemistry lab. "That arrogant, stuck up, wos"(a/n woswaste of space) I muttered under my breath. Its guys like that who tick me off.

I walked into the class and took a seat beside Becky, who apparently had every class with me.

"Hey, who's that josh guy?" I leant over and whispered to her.

"Josh! You mean _the josh_?!" she said surprised.

"Well, some guy who said his name was josh, asked me out in the hallway" I said still looking at the teacher, who was writing instructions on the board.

"Josh Anderson?! He only the most popular guy in school! Girls literary faint when they get even talked too by him! I can't believe your going out with josh Anderson!!!!" she said none too quietly. The teacher looked over at us and frowned.

"Who said I was going out with him?" she looked at me with stunned and slightly tinted eyes, she looked like she was going to collapse. I held out my arms to steady her and said.

"You're not going to faint on me are you?"

Chappie three up tomorrow!


	3. nick

Max pov

Well somehow, the news of Josh asking me out has, spread really quickly. Most of the school is convinced that Josh and I are going out! I didn't even say yes! And there is no way in _hell_ I'm going out with that snob! Which is what I have been telling every girl, who sends me dirty looks (which is everybody)

"Hhhhhhh" I sighed heading towards the back of the cafeteria, where two tables at the end wall where empty.

"Hey! Maxi! Come sit over here with the josh! It's an official invite, come on beautiful!" josh (a.k.a. Mr. #$) yelled from across the room.

"You can shove your-"I started but was cut off.

"Nah, she's sitting over here, aren't you hottstuff! Come on sugar! Mickie knows you want him!"

"Hey max! Come sit over here babe!" every guy, was shouting something similar, even a couple of girls. (A/n no offence but reeaaallly creepy) oh-oh id finally cracked.

"Oh, will you all just SHUT UP!" I yelled. There was dead silence; you could practically here the crickets.

"Thank you!" I said. Plonking down at one of the empty tables, I sat and ate my lunch in furious silence. A dark figure approached the table next to me and sat down.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied, it was the guy/emo from before. I finished my third sandwich and started on my forth.

"Mind if I…?" he said, and I nodded

"Nick" he said sticking his hand out.

"Max" I said and shook it.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and realised he was staring at me

"What?" I said "I have a big appetite!" I said truthfully

"I can see that" he smiled. I glanced down at my 5 leftover sandwiches and 3 apples. Ok, so maybe it is overkill. But I'm starving!

Fang/nick pov

I walked into the cafeteria, ignoring the girls giggling around me, and walked up to my usual table. Max was sitting at the table beside it, tearing furiously into a sandwich. Oh, this could get interesting; she was the girl from in the hall. God she was hot up close. I walked over and asked

"Mind if I…?" I said motioning to the chair nearby. She nodded and I sat down.

"Nick" I said, sticking out my hand.

"Max" she said shaking it. she was really beautiful and it was hard not to stare, and wow, four sandwiches! I thought I was for the only one who had a large appetite.

"What?" she said noticing I was staring "I have a big appetite!"

"I can see that" I smiled.

After school

Max pov

That day was a nightmare! I flopped down on my bed, and looked around the room. My sky blue walls and carpet making me happy. The sky, I love the sky. My simple white drawers half empty. There wasa couple of pictures on the walls. Mostly of birds, and friends back home. My bed covers were white, and the ony other furniture was a bean bag and a small desk, with a book light on top. On my white bed side table there was a mini vase, with a couple of my large cream feathers with brown flecks. Feathers…I feel like a flight.

I opened my window, and saw a black winged figure wheeling around in the sky, and it was the biggest bird id seen.


	4. FIGHT

Fang/nick pov

Jeez, this weather is perfect for flying freaks! I'm gliding through the air, doing loopy-loops, my dark wings slicing through the air, pumping up and down. I don't know how I grew my wings. I just found out around 1 year ago, when I woke up and stretched my arms, and poof! Out shoot these wings. One day I like to find out how I got them, and find out if I'm not just one of a kind. I've also found I can run around 20 times faster then Olympic athletes, and my hearing, sight and smell, are much more developed than the normal person.

I looked down and focused on a house nearby, and saw a girl leaning out the window watching me. Oh crap, I thought soaring higher and hiding behind a low lying cloud. That was close, try explaining to someone why there's a 15 year old, black winged teenager, doing loop de loops through the clouds!

Max pov. Next day.

Arrrgh! School! How I would love to burn it to the ground! I walked out of maths and made my way to science. Several guys, had pinched my but, or slapped it, and after shouting at them for a minute id walked off in a huff. I swear if one more person,

"Hey" I heard behind me, I swung my fist round to punch him in the face, and almost collided with nicks face. He held his hands up by his head in surrender and said,

"What'd I do?" oops, I lowered my fist and said,

"Sorry, some guys have been pinching my ass all morning-"

"No swearing in the corridors!" squeaked a teacher, walking past.

"-any way, I thought you were josh, his been asking me out all morning" I finished. I thought I saw a flash of anger, but I was probably wrong.

"Any ways, my best friend ditched me 'cause I ditched josh. what class you got next?"

"Science" he answered.

"Same" I said turning into the science class room, there was an empty table, seated for two.

"Max, nick thank you for finally joining us. There are no seats left so you'll have to sit next to each other." He raised an eyebrow at us both,

"Whatever" we both said plonking down at the empty table, and the teacher started scribbling notes on the board.

Fangs/nicks pov

Ok, I'm sitting next to max, cool right? Wrong! Every kid in the class room is giving me dirty looks, and josh, Harry, peter and jarred, had strong ring his neck vibes, radiating off them.

Josh flicked a note at me, and I silently opened it,

_You better not be getting any ideas, you bastard! Max is __**mine. **__Don't let me ever see you with her again or .I. Will. Kill. You _

Oh cwap, Massive under-statement.

Max pov

My hearing, is better than normal people for some reason, so every single swear word, the people in the class mutter, I can hear crystal clear. So the sentences I heard about fang, sitting next to me, hit me like a ton of bricks. 'I can't believe she likes him!' 'I. Will. Kill. Him' 'she rejected me once it isn't happening again.' I looked over at nick, who seemed to be going pink, now red with anger. Hey-he can hear em too!

"Ignore them" I whispered, and shot a dirty look at josh.

We both focused on our work for the next hour.

"ok, grab your stuff, students, last weeks home work is due tomorrow, and please remember to spell-check!" the teacher said, over the woops of joy as the class literally sprinted out the class room.

"PE, you?" I said turning to nick.

"PE" he nodded and we headed towards the indoor basket ball court.

"Ok class!" yelled the coach "the school has started a boxing club, for Friday Saturday and Sunday night entertainment! But only the fittest kids are allowed! Well do some drills, and then have a match between the fittest! First though, well be doing the beep test then a track run."

I lined up for the beep test, we were doing it one at a time surprisingly, considering there were 18 kids. After the first 4, I found out why they were doing it single, everybody was hopeless! The football players, made it to around level 12-13 but everybody else stopped at around 6-8. Finally! It's my turn! I lined up and waited for the beep. BEEP! I shot off like a bullet, rushing to the finish line in about 12 seconds. (40 metre sprint) I stopped not even breathing hard, and jogged on the spot while waiting the 4 and a half minutes for the next beep.

"Beep!" I shot off down the track again going even faster, my hair whipping round and everything a blur. I got to around the 45th level, when it started getting hard. Not that I was tiring, it was just that the beep was getting a lot faster. And finally when it got to the 58th level the coach said,

"My god! Max, get the hell off that course! You've gotten to level 57!" He said shouting at the top his lungs, in surprise and shock.

"58" I corrected him, breathing hard. I stretched my legs, and ran over to him.

"you are definitely qualified! He said. YAY! I thought.

Fang/nicks pov

That girl can run at the speed of light! The coach clocked her at 150 km an hour! And that was in level 49, god knows how fast she went just now! the beep just went continuously, beeeep beep beep beep with a couple of second time frame in between!

Coach pov

That. Girl. Is. definitely. Not. Human.

"We've run out of time for the track racing and final part of the beep test." I stammered

"were going to do the match" and I silently prayed, for the poor person going up against max.

max pov

I punched the air, YES! I stuck on the cheap boxing gloves and swung myself into the portable boxing ring (complete with ropes) the guys were laughing, saying

"In the blue corner! We have the gal from hell, the girl who can run faster than a bullet! Yet still a sponge!"

"And in the red corner" continued a guy, with an invisible mike "we have Larry the geek, whose joints could pick up cable! FIGHT!" they all yelled and I heard them whisper, "She may be fast, but she still a girl." Ooh, there going to regret that.

"Ok, nothing below the waist, or above the shins. And it's not a death match, FIGHT!" yelled the coach. I lunged at Larry, and caught him in the face, and he collapsed on the ground whimpering.

"Max…"the coach said, feeling Larry's face. "you broke his nose" I reached down and felt his nose, there was blood everywhere and the class had a look of awe on their face. It was definitely broken. I tugged it hard, and he yelled loudly.

"MAX! Why did you do that?"

"If someone breaks their nose and it goes crooked, you need to straighten it again by pulling it." I explained.

"Sorry Larry, I didn't know I could punch that hard." I said feeling guilty,

"'s oha" he said, smiling weekly "strong punch"

"Larry lost to a girl! That loser! Idiot! He is made of playdo!" the boys yelled, and anger bubbled inside me.

"Oh yeah," I said cracking my knuckles loudly "think you can take me?" he smiled

"You're just a girl! Coach can I verse her next? Unless she wants to back out so she doesn't break a nail!" he laughed.

5minutes later and the coach had moped up the blood, and I was getting ready to fight mickie, the guy from before. The coach had said not to go to hard, but I didn't care.

"fight!" the coach yelled and it was underway, he swung his fist at me and I easily dodged, and sung my fist round and punched him in the jaw, there was a crack, and a lot more blood.

"what the hell is in those gloves?! Cement!?" the coach yelled rushing over to mickieand inspecting the damage. I squatted beside his whimpering figure and whispered.

"sad, the big bad boy cant even hit the girl. Next time you want to call me and other people names, I might decide to knock the rest of your teeth out." I hissed, and he cowered in terror. 3 of his teeth layed on the floor and he spat two more out his mouth. He was absolutely petrified.

I have that effect on people.


End file.
